Long Kiss
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: SasuNaru/NaruSasu Apa benar aku mencintainya? Impossible! Cinta ini terlarang! Cinta yang diselimuti dosa. Namun jika benar… apa mungkin aku tetap mempertahankannya? Aku tidak mau jadi gay, Teme! Berhenti menciumiku! for: Fujoshi Independence day #4 / FID#4


A/N: Happy Fujoshi Independence Day (~-3-)~ okeoke, saya datang bawa oneshot gaje-_-b tadinya sempet galau*?* mikirin sebaiknya SpaMano atau NaruSasu, tapi karena saya mencintai fandom Naruto lebih dari fandom manapun, akhirnya pake chara Naruto sama Sasuke lagi deh -…- *lirik fic yang semuanya sasunaru/sasufemnaru semua-_-"

Oke, mulaaaai~

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Story by**: Kuas tak Bertinta

**Pair:** SasuNaru? NaruSasu? SasuNaru/NaruSasu? Who care?

**Warning:** OOC? Typo(s)? so pasti… Shounen-ai? BL? Hm! Anda benar!

**Special for:** FUJOSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY #4 ! YIHAAAAAA!

**Inspiration by**: who care? Oke-oke… I just kidding! Ini inspirasinya pas aku lagi belajar sejarah di kelas dan memikirkan Hetalia tentu saja-_-b nah tiba-tiba mikirin tentang yaoi dan berujung ke pertanyaan 'dosa gak ya laki-laki suka sama laki-laki?' dan… 'kenapa sih mereka bisa suka sama suka?' wkwk… abaikan kegajean inspirasi ini-…-

**Summary:** Apa benar aku mencintainya? Impossible! Cinta ini terlarang! Cinta yang diselimuti dosa. Namun jika benar… apa mungkin aku tetap mempertahankannya? Aku tidak mau jadi gay, Teme! Berhenti menciumiku!

* * *

**Long Kiss  
**

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut kuning khas miliknya yang mencolok tengah berlari-lari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah. Putaran demi putaran dilaluinya dengan semangat disertai cengiran bodohnya yang selalu terukir di wajah tampannya. Baju olahraga biru yang dikenakannya terlihat basah karena peluh yang terus keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

"Hahaha….! Hhh…. Hh… asyik! Aku menang tiga detik lebih dulu menyelesaikan ini, Teme hhh hhh!" setelah si pirang jatuh terduduk di pinggir lapangan dan mengucapkan hal itu, segera ia sambar botol minum orange miliknya dan meneguknya cepat. Beberapa tetes terlihat mengalir dari bibirnya sampai ke ujung dagunya.

Laki-laki lain yang ia panggil Teme tadi hanya bisa terdiam sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. mata hitamnya terus menatap detail demi detail wajah sang sahabat. Menatap tanpa berkedip bulir-bulir air yang meluncur di dagu Naruto.

"… Apa?" Naruto menyudahi acara minumnya dan menatap heran Sasuke yang masih terpaku menatap datar dirinya.

"Apanya yang apa?" ucap Sasuke seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau, Teme! Kenapa menatapku dengan tatapan idiot begitu?! Jangan bilang kau terpesona padaku seperti gadis yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama… cih, menggelikan! Kau freak, Teme! Kau membuatku takut! Kau –awww! Jangan memukulku, baka!" tangan tan Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang sakit sembari menatap sadis Sasuke.

"Hn… Dobe," Uchiha tersebut memalingkan wajahnya, menatap datar sederetan gadis-gadis teman sekelasnya yang sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan dengan kedua bola mata yang sesekali melirik Naruto.

"Hm, Teme… kau menyukai Sakura, ya?" tiba-tiba Naruto membuka topik pembicaraan baru.

"Hn… kenapa? Jangan bilang kalau kau gay yang menyukaiku dan cemburu karena aku menyukai gadis itu… yah, walaupun aku tak menyukai Haruno," mata Sasuke kini menatap datar birunya mata Naruto.

"Baka! tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Sebenarnya, aku menyukai Sakura… tapi, dia menyukaimu… ah! Abaikan saja yang barusan! Hm, ayo kita ke sana! Teman-teman terlihat asyik sekali bermain futsal!" dengan cepat Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke menuju lapangan berumput sintetis yang tepat berada di sebelah lapangan basket yang tadi dijadikan tempat lari lapangan mereka.

"Hn… Haruno, ya?"

.

"A-apa?! B-bagaimana bisa! K-kau dan Neji…" mata biru Naruto membulat menatap terkejut Gaara yang duduk di depan bangkunya.

"Sttt! Baka! jangan keras-keras… kau ingin membuatku malu?" nada bicara Gaara yang biasanya datar kini terdengar panik sedikit.

"Go-gomen… i-itu artinya k-kalian berdua gay?" tubuh Naruto menegang seketika, shock terhadap ucapan Gaara yang baru saja didengarnya.

"… entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti dengan diriku," wajah Gaara kembali datar. "Neji menyatakannya begitu saja dan aku menerimanya… hah, entahlah."

Hening…

Naruto terdiam bingung ingin merespon apa. Jika boleh jujur, ia sedikit jijik dengan hubungan yang sedang dijalin sahabatnya itu. Namun, di sisi lain ia berpikir, bagaimana mungkin laki-laki seperti Gaara berpacaran dengan Neji yang laki-laki juga?

Dia berpikir bagaimana jika misalnya ia dan Sasuke juga… 'T-tunggu! Apa yang kupikirkan?! BAKANARU!' dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepala pirangnya mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran anehnya itu.

Tapi… jika dipikir-pikir hal itu memang benar. Tunggu, sebenarnya selama ini apa benar ia hanya menganggap Sasuke sebagai sahabat sejak kecilnya saja? Tidak lebih? Apa mungkin ia menyukai sahabat sekaligus rival abadinya itu?

Dengan cepat kembali ditepisnya pikiran nista yang sedang berputar-putar di kepalanya itu. 'Tidak! Aku dan Sasuke itu sahabat sejati! Sahabat abadi! Jangan pikirkan itu lagi, Naru… semakin kau pikirkan, semakin jauh kau melenceng!'

.

"N-Naruto-kun… daisuki…" seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan rupa yang amat cantik tengah menatap dalam iris biru Naruto dengan bibir yang mengucapkan suatu kalimat sacral.

"Neee? A-apa kau bilang, Sakura-chan…?" iris biru Naruto menatap tak percaya hijaunya bola mata Sakura.

"Ugh, Naruto! J-jangan membuatku mengulangnya dua kali, baka! a-aku malu, bodoh!" dengan sukses Naruto mendapat jitakan pelan dari Sakura setelah kalimat itu muncul.

"Gomen-gomen… tapi, bukannya kau menyukai… Sasuke Teme?" raut wajah Naruto kembali innocent dan bodoh seperti biasanya.

"Apa terlihat begitu…? Ah sudahlah, j-jadi… apa jawabanmu?" dan seketika wajah Sakura memerah karena malu.

"Hm… aku… aku juga sebenarnya menyukaimu dari dulu, Sakura… jadi…" belum selesai Naruto mengutarakan semua kalimatnya tiba-tiba bibir Sakura mengecup singkat pipi tan Naruto.

"Kuanggap itu jawaban 'ya' darimu," dan dengan segera saja gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

"Aku tidak menjawab 'ya', Sakura-chan," balas Naruto lirih.

Hening…

'Aneh… katanya jika kita berdekatan dengan orang yang kita sukai maka ada perasaan hangat menyelimuti kita. Tapi, kenapa aku biasa saja? Padahal dia sampai menciumku,' tangan tan Naruto mengusap-usap pipinya sejenak lalu berpindah ke dadanya.

'Apanya yang dibilang berdebar-debar?'

.

'Bruk'

"Ohayou, Teme! Bagaimana pagimu? Ah ya, kita ada PR apa saja? Astaga, aku lupa kalau hari ini kita ulangan Ekonomi! Dan, ya ampun! Buku catatan Ekonomiku tidak lengkap! Bolehkah aku pinjam punyamu, Teme…?" sederet kalimat panjang dari Naruto terhenti ketika mata biru itu melihat tatapan datar dari orang yang ia panggil 'Teme'.

"Hn… Dobe," iris hitam Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tas ransel hitam miliknya dan mulai mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya tersebut.

"Ini… dasar Dobe," dengan cepat Naruto menerima buku pemberian Sasuke itu.

"Wah! Terima kasih, Teme!" dengan cepat ia menarik bangku di sebelah Sasuke dan mulai duduk membaca dan mengingat semua teori yang ada di dalam catatan tersebut.

"… Hey, Dobe…" sejenak Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya sembari melirik singkat Naruto.

"Hm? Kenapa, Teme?" si pirang menjawab dengan mata yang masih asyik menatap buku catatan itu.

"Kau… jadian dengan Haruno, ya?" mata hitam Sasuke beralih ke arah jendela yang berada di sebelah kanannya.

'Dep'

Naruto menutup catatan itu sejenak lalu menata Sasuke dalam-dalam.

"Kau… tahu dari mana?" tatapan innocent dilemparkan oleh Naruto.

"Baka… semua juga sudah tahu hal itu. pacarmu itu sendiri yang menyebarkannya…" ucap Sasuke tak acuh dengan mata yang masih setia menatap halaman luar sekolah.

Naruto hanya bergeming diam… entah mengapa terbersit rasa tak nyaman dalam dirinya.

"Hhhh… jadi benar ya…?" lirih, sangat lirih Sasuke mengucapkannya hingga Naruto yang di sebelahnya pun tak mendengar dengan jelas ucapan laki-laki Uchiha itu.

'Greek'

"Baguslah, itu artinya cintamu tak bertepuk sebelah tangan,"Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan bangkunya.

"Aku tidak bilang 'ya' padanya, kok…" balas Naruto membuat Sasuke berhenti sebentar lalu kembali berjalan pelan.

.

"Daisuki Dayo, Dobe!"

Sasuke dan Naruto kini tengah berada di pinggir lapangan basket. Peluh menetes dari diri mereka berdua menandakan betapa lelahnya mereka setelah bermain basket. Suasana yang cukup terik membuat aura di sekitar panas, belum lagi pernyataan tak terduga yang Uchiha bungsu itu berikan kepada Uzumaki tunggal.

"…." Hening, Naruto tak merespon apapun.

"Dobe…?"

"Eh…? Ah! Ya! Ne, Teme! Aku ke kelas dulu ya? Botol minumku di sana dan aku haus! Jaaa…!" dengan cepat Naruto bangkit menuju kelas mereka meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam miris.

'Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke bodoh?! Mana mungkin Dobe itu menerimanya! Dia itu normal dan mana mungkin dia gay. Dia… pasti jijik padaku sekarang'

Hari demi hari terus berlalu. Dan jawaban Naruto belum Sasuke terima juga. Membuat Sasuke yakin bahwa Naruto hanya menganggapnya sahabat, tidak lebih. Bahkan, semakin hari semakin renggang pula jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka… sejak hari itu…

"Dobe, ayo pulang!" Sasuke memanggil Naruto di ambang pintu. Menatap datar sosok Naruto yang kini sedang membereskan bukunya di temani perempuan berambut pink di sebelah Naruto.

"Eh…? I-itu, ano Sasuke, a-aku pulang bersama Sakura… ya kan, Saku-chan?" dan sederet kalimat itu cukup menambah kemirisan Sasuke selama ini.

"Hn, hati-hati."

.

'Brak'

Tangan Sasuke menghantam dengan kuatnya lemari kayu perpustakaan yang sepi. Mengunci pergerakan laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini, Dobe?!" mata hitam Sasuke berkilat-kilat menahan amarah yang semakin memuncak. Sang lawan bicara hanya bisa menunduk dengan sedikit getaran dalam dirinya.

"Apa salahku?! Sebenci itukah kau padaku? Sejijik itukah kau terhadapku?! Kenapa?! Kau benci padaku karena aku menyatakan semuanya padamu?!" jemari Sasuke meraih kasar wajah Naruto. Membuat wajah itu kembali menghadap dirinya.

"Lepaskan, bastard! Kau tidak mengerti, Sasuke! Kau pikir aku bisa hidup tenang sejak kejadian itu?!" Naruto menepis kasar tangan Sasuke yang menempel diwajahnya.

"Hn! Baik, aku tahu kau jijik padaku sekarang. Tapi bisakah kau mengerti? Memangnya aku mau terlibat cinta terlarang begini?! Aku hanya menyampaikan perasaanku, itu saja! Seandainya disuruh memilih pun aku tak ingin dilahirkan dengan gender yang sama denganmu!" Sasuke tetap meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Hm… kau pikir kau saja yang tak ingin begini? Aku… aku juga…" mendengar kata juga yang diucapkan Naruto, amarah Sasuke mulai menghilang.

"Aku… aku pikir selama ini aku menyukai Sakura… tapi, saat aku bersama Sakura rasanya biasa saja… tak ada yang istimewa… berbeda saat bersamamu… rasanya menyenangkan," Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"Saat Gaara menceritakan hubungannya dengan Neji, di sanalah aku baru tersadar… kupikir aku menyukaimu dan itu tak boleh terjadi. Aku mencoba membunuh perasaan gila ini… dan kau malah menambah kegilaannya dengan mengatakan itu semua padaku, idiot!" Naruto mendorong cepat Sasuke yang lengah. Mencoba kabur.

"Lalu apa yang salah?! Kita merasakan hal yang sama! Lalu apa salahnya?" Sasuke menarik cepat lengan Naruto dan kembali mendorongnya ke lemari perpustakaan yang sepi itu.

"… Kau pikir aku suka menjadi gay?! Homo?! Ini terlarang, Teme! Agama dan hukum Negara pun melarangnya! Tidakkah kau sadar?!" Naruto menatap tajam hitamnya mata Sasuke.

"…Hn… begitukah? Baiklah jika ini semua tak bisa kita jalani. Tapi, tetaplah menjadi sahabatku dan jangan jauhi aku lagi, Naruto…"

Hening…

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto bergerak mendekati Sasuke. Menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang panjang.

'Biarlah hari ini menjadi hari pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku melakukan cinta terlarang ini, Kami-sama… Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menahan semuanya'

"D-Dobe…"

"Gomen, Teme… aku, tak bisa menahan semuanya… Aku… mpft –"

Dan keduanya kembali bersatu dalam ciuman yang lebih lama. Ciuman satu pihak oleh si bungsu Uchiha.

'Mungkin cinta kita memang terlarang… namun, sekeras apapun aku menolaknya… perasaan ini tetap memberontak semakin kuat dan tak bisa ditemboki. Maafkan aku, Kami-sama… karena anugerah cintamu, aku menjadi seorang pendosa'

**OWARI**

* * *

**Omake:**

'Dreeek'

Segunung buku yang berada di tangan Gaara kini jatuh berserakan… menyadarkan kedua rival abadi itu dari aktivitas mereka sebelumnya.

"N-Naruto…! K-kau…. K-kau bilang…. T-tapi k-kau ternyata…" shock… itulah yang Gaara rasakan sekarang.

"Eto… Ano… Gaara! I-ini tak seperti yang kau lihat… benar kan, Teme? Ki –mpft" kembali ucapan Naruto terputus oleh ciuman Singkat Sasuke.

"Ya, benar… seperti yang kau lihat!" ucap Sasuke mantap.

"Teme baka! sialan! Brengsek! Berhenti menciumku dan membuatku malu! Aku seme-nya di sini!"

"Sssst! Ini perpus, Dobe! Kau berisik sekali… biar tidak berisik makanya aku…" kembali Sasuke mempertemukan bibir mereka.

"Gah! Kalian bahkan lebih mesra dibanding aku dan Neji!"

* * *

**A/N:** Katakan seberapa telat ini semua?! Ya ampun! Ini hari terakhir FID dan aku baru publisshhhhhhhh! Gila! Padahal fic ini pas aku bayangin keren banget, eh pas diketik jadi biasa banget-…- gara' ngetik cepet-cepet kali ya? Ini juga tanpa editing… maklumi sajalah, ga ada waktu -…-

Ya sudahlah, mind to review?

_**Kuas tak Bertinta**_


End file.
